Elements of Harmony
The Elements of Harmony were six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. The narration during the prologue of Friendship is Magic describes the Elements of Harmony as "the most powerful magic known to ponydom". In Princess Twilight Sparkle, it is revealed that the Elements of Harmony were found and taken from the Tree of Harmony by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of years ago. However, doing so had the potential to release the Everfree Forest and destroy Equestria. Each artifact represents an element of friendship and only activates if the wielder possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use were generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. They, along with the Tree, were destroyed by King Sombra in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Beginning of the End. This is how Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, their friends, and the rest of our heroes interact with the Elements of Harmony: Magic – Twilight Sparkle, Sci-Twi and Sunset Shimmer * Nature Cat * Sheriff Callie * Thomas the Tank Engine * Skarloey * Starlight Glimmer * Shining Armor * Princess Cadance * Flurry Heart * Gallus * Winnie the Pooh * Yogi Bear * Brian Griffin * Theodore Tugboat * Zummi Gummi * Simba * Kion * Sonic the Hedgehog * Baby Kermit * Lightning McQueen * Mater * Dusty Crophopper * Princess Anna * Elsa the Snow Queen Honesty – Applejack and Applejack (EG) * Toby * Paxton * Kevin * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Duncan * Yona * Eeyore * Boo-Boo Bear * Foduck * Tummi Gummi * Gusto Gummi * Artie Deco * Baby Gonzo * Ono * Antoine Depardieu * Scrooge McDuck * Raphael (2003) Kindness – Fluttershy and Fluttershy (EG) * Daisy (Nature Cat) * Henry * Edward * Rebecca * Luke * Hiro * Victor * Stephen * Sandbar * Piglet * Sally Acorn * Bunnie Rabbot * Summer Penguin * Sunni Cummi * Webby * Beshte * Nala Laughter – Pinkie Pie and Pinkie Pie (EG) * Hal * Toby Cactus * Percy * The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand) * Philip * Silverstream * Tigger * Hank * Cubbi Gummi * Baby Fozzie * Bunga * Timon * Pumbaa * Genie * Tails * Michelangelo (2003) * Olaf * Heckle and Jeckle Generosity – Rarity and Rarity (EG) * Little Prickles * James * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Handel * Spike the Dragon * Ocellus * Rabbit * Wubbzy * Daizy * Widget * Walden * Emily (Theodore Tugboat) * Grammi Gummi * Baby Piggy * Rotor * Donatello (2003) Loyalty – Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Dash (EG) * Squeeks * Deputy Peck * Sparky (Sheriff Callie’s Wild West) * Clementine * Gordon * Nia * Rusty * The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) * Smolder * Fuli * Zazu * Dulcy the Dragon * George (Theodore Tugboat) * Gruffi Gummi * Baby Animal * Huey, Dewey and Louie * Launchpad McQuack * Darkwing Duck * Gosalyn Mallard * Leonardo (2003) * Splinter * Kristoff * Sven * Cool McCool * Breezy Category:Team Friendship's Adventures Wikia